


“I’m offended that you’ve forgotten so easily what day it is.”

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [24]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthdays, M/M, Mark and Dark are 'brothers', Nightly Visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt Twenty-Four: Mark gets a night time visitor





	“I’m offended that you’ve forgotten so easily what day it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is slightly in the realm of prompt sixteen because I wanted to write more about my ideas for that. It will be a future full length fic because I love this idea way too much for it not to be. 
> 
> Also, sorry that there's no Mark/Jack in this one.

When five year old Mark opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the shadow of a person standing in corner of his bedroom, almost perfectly blended into the darkness. He gave a frightened shout of ‘MONSTER’ before ducking his head beneath the covers of his bed. 

A soft chuckle ran through the room and Mark trembled, wrapping his arms tightly around his legs that he’d drawn up to his chest. He listened carefully for any sound of movement and nearly jumped out of his skin when his brother banged open the door. 

“Mark? Are you okay?” Thomas called out. Mark poked his head out from beneath his covers carefully to spot his brother. 

“T-there’s something in the corner of the room. A figure.” He mumbled out. Thomas glanced in the direction Mark had motioned toward and when he didn’t see anything, he turned the light on to reveal there was nothing and nobody there. 

That night, Mark slept with Thomas at his side, clutching onto his brother with dear life. He didn’t know then that these nightly visits would become common in his future

\---

Mark glared at Dark from his position on the bed, glasses not on, but still able to sense the presence of someone else in his room. Jack was away on a trip to visit his family back in Ireland and Mark was alone in their apartment. Well, he  _ was  _ alone, until Dark decided to show up and disturb his sleep. 

“What do you want, asshole?” He asked bitterly, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand. He still couldn’t see well in the dark, but at least the outline of his ‘brother’ was more visible, allowing him to watch as Dark moved forward and sat gracefully at the end of the bed. 

“No need for such hostility. I just came for a visit. Your mother and Thomas told me I should say hello, though I have a feeling it was less about them wanting me to spend more time with you and more that they wanted me out of the house.” He said casually. Mark resisted the urge to kick Dark off the bed and simply huffed instead,

“Couldn’t you have come later? It’s like-” He checked the clock that sat beside where his glasses had been. “Twelve in the goddamn morning.” He finished. Dark gave him a look. 

“I’m offended that you’ve forgotten so easily what day it is.” Dark said evenly, wiping his ever present free of invisible dust. Mark raised an eyebrow at him in confusion before thinking about what he could have possibly been talking about. He nearly face-palmed when he finally remembered. 

“Your birthday…” He said slowly. Dark nodded slightly. 

“Yes, though  _ birthday?  _ Once again, not what I consider it, but I guess in your human perception, it is a birthday of sorts.” He said after thinking about it for a moment. Mark rolled his eyes before leaning over to pat Dark on the shoulder. 

“Shut up and just accept my birthday wishes.” Mark said. Dark let out the barest curve of a smile. 

“Whatever you say, brother.”


End file.
